Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by chrys0022
Summary: The fight with Klaus is over. Everyone is living their life and moving on...except Damon. In love with Elena, he can't stand to watch her and Stephan being all happy and in love. He then leave Mystic Falls. While he's gone, Elena questions her life...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: The usual... i don't own anything concerning TVD except my imagination for this story...**_

_**AN/1: Hi everyone, this is my first TVD fanfic. And since i love Delena, so i chose to write on them. It'll be a bit ansgty at times. I post it in the M section, coz u never know with those tow...things can happen.**_

_**_**AN/2: **_And i would like to point out, that english is not my first language, but i'm learning with all the fanfics i'm reading. And if someone is willing to be my Beta, let met know.**_

_**AN/3: I know the chapter are short, but i hope it will be longer as the stories goes...**_

_**cheers**_

_**Chrystele**_

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder**

**Chapter 1**

Twirling a glass of his favourite bourbon in his hands while the fire cracked in the living room, he was lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of his life before and after 1864 invaded his mind.

He thought about the woman - or should he say crazy bitch - who changed his life forever. He went back to this time where he thought she was his everything; hell he even spent 145 years waiting to free her while the bitch was outside enjoying life and mocking him.

He smiled a sad smile when he thought about that. The woman changed everything for him, not only was he a vampire now but he also lost his only family; his brother.

Sure, Stephan was still alive – well as alive a vampire could be – but the relationship wasn't the same. And it didn't help that they have a tendency to fall in love with the same women...all the fucking time.

The Katherine episode should have warned him, but no, he had to fall for _her_; sweet and innocent Elena. A human Elena, who happened to be the exact replica of Katherine! How fucked up is this?

At first he thought that he was attracted because of her resemblance with Katherine. Then he thought they were sort of friends. And then he realised that he loved her.

It was too late for him. He tried to leave many times, but he found himself back in Mystic Falls, back in the Boarding house and back in their lives...yes their lives...

Sigh. He was pathetic, he thought. Not only was he in love with the girl but he cared for her friends. When did this happen?

He tried to remember how and when Damon Salvatore became the one to care. After a while, he realised that it was Elena who changed him. She made him a better _man_.

He sighed again. He was so screwed.

Getting up from the couch to fill his glass with more bourbon, he made a grimace when he heard the low moan from upstairs.

Yes. He was definitely screwed if he was willingly staying here when his dear brother and the woman he love were going at it right now.

He drank in one go the bourbon then made his way in his room where he will try to sleep with his iPod in his ears.

* * *

><p>Morning came by way too fast for Damon.<p>

Groaning, he unplugged his iPod and made his way to his shower. He had to make a decision about his _life_. Staying here was pure torture for him. He had to go away. Away from everything and everyone he now cared. He had to find himself again.

This time he will leave without listening to his heart urging him to come back. He had to; for his sanity.

After hearing Stephan and Elena making love last night and many nights before, he realised that Elena was right when she said that it would always be Stephan. Not him. Never him!

He swallowed thickly at the thought of him always being second best in everything and for everyone.

Oh, how he missed his mother. At least she loved him unconditionally when she was alive. He felt cherished and loved at that time. But now things were different. Nobody wanted him around.

He had to leave.

He will leave.

Soon.

Yes very soon.

* * *

><p>Making his way downstairs, he realised that pretty everyone of the so called gang was in his living room, even doggy.<p>

He didn't bother saying hello and just went to his bottles.

"Well hello Damon", he heard Alaric said sarcastically.

Alaric. He was a sort of friend. They both cared for each other; recent events proved him that at least. Damon looked back at him with a serious expression and realised that Ric was his only friend. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he was his only friend since he became a vampire.

"Hi" he said back while looking at the blond man only.

"Gee, you could be polite and say hi to us also you know".

That was Caroline. He would not admit it even if he was tortured, but he liked the girl...when she shut her mouth. Well you can't get everything you want right. He would know!

"Well I would have been polite and say hi to you if you did too. But seeing as Ric was the only one to acknowledge my presence here, he's the only one I want to say hi to" he replied without emotion.

"You're that _important_ to us Damon. We didn't even see you until Ric address you. See?" the witch said sarcastically.

He didn't show it, but her words sting. It hurts when Bonnie confirmed what he already knew; his presence and his existence here was not important.

He didn't bother saying anything. They didn't matter.

"Wow. No sarcastic comment? No witty come-back? This is new" she continued.

"You're not high on my list for me to bother with you, so..." he said before turning his back to go in the basement, to take some blood bags.

* * *

><p>"What's with him?" Elena asked.<p>

She noticed that he was acting weird lately. Since the fight with Klaus, he spent less time with them and was always confined in his room. He barely talked to anyone, except Ric.

He wasn't even bothering her lately. There were no more banter, no more smirk in her directions and no more sexual allusions at all. She kind of missed it.

"Don't know. Don't try to understand him right now Elena. This is Damon we're talking about. It could be anything or nothing at all" Stephan replied with a small smile.

She only nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_One week later_

He was all set to go now. He already packed his thing and loaded them in his car.

Right now he was contemplating whether to tell someone he's going or to drive away without saying anything.

It wouldn't change anything, would it?

Getting in his car, he finally opted to go to The Grill. He may find Ric there; otherwise he'll take a last drink before leaving the town.

_At The Grill_

He found Ric at the bar.

"Hey man" he said patting his human friend on the back.

"Hey. Long time no see. Where have you been?"

"Packing" he simply said.

"Packing? Packing what?" a confused Ric asked.

"Packing stuff Ric"

"Yes I know it's stuff, but what stuff. And what for?"

"Well, aren't you the noisy one?"

He was met with a glare.

He smirked back at the man.

"Packing my stuff"

This seemed to startle the teacher.

'What? Are you going on holiday or something like that?"

"Nope. I'm leaving town"

The two men eyed each other for some time. Then they each took a sip of their glass.

Clearing his throat, Ric looked back at Damon.

"Why?"

"Why not? I think it's time for me to go. There is nothing for me here. You know it. They are all waiting for me to pack and go anyway, so why make them wait" he tried to answer casually.

"It's me Damon. We may not be the best of friends, but we're friend. We built something out of hate _and_ during the fight. So tell me really why?"

Damon sighed.

"I can't do it. I thought I could stay here but I just can't..."

"It's Elena huh?"

He only nodded.

"Did you tell anyone?'

"Nope. I came here thinking that you'll be there, so here I am"

"You won't even talk to Stefan or Elena before leaving?" Ric said with an incredulous look.

"Why should I Ric? They don't care about me. Nobody does...well except you...I think. And they will be happy without me here. Stefan will be more at ease with me far away. I really can't stay here. I'm going crazy man. I thought I was stronger, but I'm not"

"You're really in love with her"

"Yes I am"

"Will you keep in touch?"

"Only with you. But don't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok. Damn it will be weird without my drinking buddy"

They both managed to laugh.

"Well it's time for me to go. See you Ric. Take care of everyone ok?'

"Ok."

The shook hand then Ric pulled Damon in for a man hug.

And he was out.

Breathing in the fresh air of Mystic Falls, he got in his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Ric, where are you?" he heard Jenna asked on the phone.<p>

"I'm on my way"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, don't worry"

He was still a little affected by Damon departure, but he had to attend the dinner at the Gilbert's house.

Fifteen minutes later, he was inside the house where he heard laughter. They were all here, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Jenna.

Everyone welcomed him and he listened to their conversations while drinking some whiskey.

One hour later, while waiting for diner to be ready, they still hadn't asked about Damon.

Damon was supposed to be there too. Was his vampire friend right when he said that his absence wouldn't bother anyone? He at least thought that they all tolerate each other; that they somehow cared for Damon. He had changed so much since he came here. And without his help against Klaus, everyone will be dead. Had any of us thanked him for that? He thought.

"Ric? Ric?" he heard Jenna asked.

"Yeah?"

"Jeremy was asking you if you knew when Damon will be here"

"I'm not his keeper" he replied with a frown.

Everyone looked at him, surprised by his answer. This was more a Damon answer.

He let out a little laugh when he realised it and frowned when he realised that it took them more than one hour to ask for _him_.

"He's not coming" he simply replied.

"What do you mean he's not coming? He should have at least let me know. Really, this guy needs to learn politeness"

"Where is he?" a confused Elena asked.

"I don't know"

"Well did he tell you why he could not come?" Jenna asked, still frustrated with Damon.

He looked at each of them and sighed.

"What I meant to say is that Damon is not coming because he left town and I don't know where he went"

"Why did he left town? Is there a threat coming here" Bonnie asked alarmed.

This time he laughed. He stood up.

"No there is no threat at all for the time being. What I meant is that he left. For good. He's never coming back again. Excuse me; I need to refresh a bit".

With that said, he left them with wide eyes and mouth agape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elena's mind was full of questions. Why did he leave? Where did he go? Why didn't he say goodbye?

"He didn't say goodbye" she heard her boyfriend murmured.

"I know" she replied in a low voice.

When Ric came back, Jeremy asked if he was sure that Damon was not coming back.

"Yes he isn't. When he came to say goodbye to me, he was perfectly clear about it"

"He said goodbye to you" Elena and Stefan exclaimed as one.

"Hmm yes. He came to The Grill, knowing I'll be there"

"Why did he leave?" Elena asked with a trembling voice.

"Why would he stay?" Ric answered simply.

"I don't know. Maybe because Mystic Falls attracts the supernatural and there could be some threats anytime. I don't know. There are many reasons for him to stay" Caroline said.

"Well I don't think it's fair for him to stay there, be your vampire killer when needed while he could be elsewhere and living his life like you all are"

"What do you mean living his life? Couldn't he live his life here? What's wrong with that?" Tyler chipped in.

They were pissing Ric off. They treat Damon like there killer machine when there is a threat. And when he does save the day, there is not a single thank you. It's like they expected him to do just that.

They didn't care about him. They didn't give a damn about what he did or wanted. They were all living their perfect life since the fight and they didn't even notice that Damon was in a sort of depression.

He had noticed. This is why he spent most of his free time with the guy. They went drinking at The Grills or at the Boarding house. He knew that Damon was not the same, but he tried to make him talk, but he didn't.

And when Damon announced that he was leaving, he was not that shocked. He knew it was getting harder for him to be around us and to be around his brother and Elena. Unlike the others, he's ok with Damon away; he needed it.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, his voice rising.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and looked at each of them.

"Seriously you're asking why he didn't stay? Wow. I didn't think that you were all blind like that. You didn't notice that he was the shadow of himself since the fight? You didn't notice the change in him? Well, I'm glad he's gone. He can at least live"

Turning to Jenna, he gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry but I need to go. See you later"

* * *

><p>To say that everyone was startled by Ric's outburst was an understatement.<p>

There was an awkward silence after his departure.

It was the ding of the oven that brought everyone back in reality.

During diner, they tried to make small conversations, but all failed.

Finally, everyone went home and Elena was left in her room thinking about the blue eyed vampire.

She thought about the past weeks. What had happened that pushed him to leave? She asked herself.

It was bothering her more that it should.

Ric was right, Damon was different lately. She did notice but she didn't do anything.

She really was a bad friend, she thought. She was so glad to be alive like everyone else that she didn't think much about what was happening around her. She spent most of her time with Stefan and her friends. And, what about Damon in this?

If she is honest with herself, she would admit that she neglected her friendship with him. It's just that it was hard to be friend with him.

Before the fight, she and Damon got closer. Sometimes at night she would come downstairs and he would be there. They would talk about everything until she felt sleepy again. During those times, Damon was different...he was real.

She felt closer to him in those moments, and she also felt guilty every time she would go back to bed with Stefan. It was those feelings that pushed her away after the fight.

She feared that those feelings would transform into something else; something she didn't want to happen. She feared that if she let him come closer again, there will be no more differences between herself and Katherine.

Yes, in her mind she admits that there was an attraction with Damon. She even admits that there was more than that; but she couldn't acknowledge them in real life. She promised herself that she would be nothing like her doppelganger. So she poured all her energy into her relationship with Stefan. She tried everything to push the thoughts of Damon away and concentrate on her _boyfriend._

Was it why he left? Was she the reason why he left the town?

No. It couldn't be. She couldn't be the reason of his sudden departure? There should be something else? Right?

Sighing, she sat up on her bed. She thought about all the times they spent together; all the times he made her forget about the threats, forget about the worries, forget about life, forget about Stefan...

Stefan. She knew she loved him. But things were getting harder before the fight. They were drifting apart. But since Klaus was defeated, they both took another chance at the relationship. They never talked about their near break-up, they didn't talk about their issues, and they just dived in like it was their salvation.

Did she made the right choice?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He's been gone for two months. Two whole months out of their lives...out of _her_ life!

She missed him. She missed their banter. She missed their talk. She missed his sarcastic comments. And she even missed the devil smirk.

Every day since he left, he was the first and last thing on her mind.

She tried to find the reason of his sudden departure, but failed every time.

In the back of her mind, she knew that she played a role in this, but she tried to ignore it every time.

She didn't want to admit that all her rejections pushed him away.

She didn't want to admit that her selfishness cost her, his presence.

So every day, she tried to find other reasons for this. But she found none. And every day the light in her eyes fade a little more.

And one month ago, Stefan cornered her about her lack of enthusiasm in life. She simply replied that she was tired. But he knew otherwise. He gave her space for three days before coming back at her.

"_What's wrong Elena?"_

"_Nothing", she replied._

"_Don't tell me nothing! Don't lie to me like that. You've been mopping for weeks now. What's really going on?" Stefan asked with exasperation in his voice._

_She sighed loudly._

"_I don't know ok? I just think that...I'm just thinking about Damon. What if something is wrong with him? He's been gone for one month now Stefan. Don't you wonder where he is, why he left and what he is doing?"_

_Her boyfriend just gave her a blank look._

"_Yes I thought about it for the first two weeks, but now, like you said, it's been one month. Damon is a big guy. He was the one to leave, so I'm going to move on. He didn't need us and so we don't need him"_

_She looked at him with a glare. How could he think like that? How could he move on when his brother was out there doing God knows what. He could be in danger or he may feel alone..._

"_Really? Really Stefan? Move on? You're not worried at all?'_

"_No"_

"_No? Well I'm worried ok? He wasn't himself before he left. I saw it. You saw it. Everyone saw it. But we all ignore it to live our little life. We didn't bother with him. We didn't care about him. Ric was the only one to do something for him. Ric, Stefan? Ric who came here to kill Damon was the only one to help him. He is the only one to care about him. And you, his brother, and I, his so called friend, we had blinders to all his sufferings" she said raising her voice._

"_He's the one to be blamed for that Elena. He is the one who pissed everyone when he first came back here. He attacked or threatened everyone in the group, even you, and you want us to... what?...care? That's not going to happen now"_

_Elena let out a dry laugh._

"_He killed Ric too. And is Ric ignoring him? No. And you are his brother Stefan. You should care"_

"_Well I don't" _

_Elena swallowed thickly at his admission. He didn't care about his brother. He only wants to move on. After everything Damon's done for us, for him...he just doesn't care._

"_Well I do"_

"_And what does this mean?"_

"_It means that I'm going to find a way to bring him back"_

"_He doesn't want to come back. Didn't you hear Ric?"_

"_We just didn't gave a good reason enough for him to stay"_

"_Elena this is ridiculous. Leave your life and forget about Damon. He will only bring trouble"_

"_No I won't make this error again. I'm going to bring him back. I want him back... I need him back"_

_She watched Stefan's eyes darken at her words._

"_You need him back? Why? Why Elena? Huh? Why? Is it because of your feelings for him?" he spat out._

"_What are you talking about?" she replied quickly, trying to hide her quickening heartbeat._

"_Don't play dumb Elena. I saw you. I watched you during those nights before the fight. I heard you leaving the room to meet him downstairs. I heard you talked, laughed and giggled in the living room. I heard you come back to my room as quietly as you could. I felt you flinched when I tried to reach you, every time, after those nights with him. Is this why you want him back huh?"_

_Elena couldn't take the accusations in his eyes anymore. She looked at the ground and swallowed the lump in her throat._

"_Stefan..." she tried_

"_Tell me Elena? Is this why?" he shouted._

"_It was not like that..."_

"_Elena. Do you love him?"_

_Her head snapped up at this question. Could she be honest with him? Could she be honest with herself?_

"_I don't know"_

"_I see. If you insist to find him then it's over between us Elena. This time it will be really over. There won't be another chance for us. We have a chance to get back to what we used to be before all the threats. We have a chance here to be normal"_

_They looked at each other for a long time before she found her voice._

"_We are not normal. Nothing is normal in our lives Stefan"_

_She met his eyes once again and gulped._

"_I'm sorry", was her low statement._

"_What is your choice Elena?"_

_Looking at him with teary eyes, she replied weakly "I need him..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the break-up, there was tension in the group. Her friends thought that she lost her mind for breaking up with her _super_ boyfriend over Damon.

Jeremy and Jenna didn't comment and Ric had a certain gleam in his eyes when he heard about the news.

And Stefan? Well Stefan was being Stefan...brooding and frowning.

But, right now, she didn't care. She was set to find him. She was ready to turn the world upside down to find him and bring him back.

Sure, she thought about the options where Damon didn't want to come back or the fact that maybe he didn't give a damn about her or even about the fact that his feelings for her may have vanished.

But she just didn't mind. Elena just wanted to show him that someone cared enough to come looking for him; show him that she cared for him.

Even though she was determined, luck was not on her side.

More than one month after her break-up, she still didn't have any leads.

She spent most of her time trying to find another witch; Bonnie not wanting to help find the vampire who caused so many troubles...

And she tried to spend less time with her friends too, because they were always trying to push her back to Stefan.

"_He is the better brother Elena"_

"_He is the safe choice Elena"_

"_He will never hurt you Elena"_

"_He will always protect you Elena"_

"_He will do everything for you Elena"_

She was tired of all those discussions.

What they didn't realise is that they were wrong.

Stefan wasn't the better choice for her, coz for her; there was not any competition between the Salvatore. They each have their own personality.

Stefan did hurt her when he went crazy with human blood.

Stefan wasn't always the one to protect her; Damon was always the one rescuing her. He was always the one helping getting out of a situation.

Stefan may want to do everything for her, but he never let her make her own choice; he was always hovering like a mother hen. She wasn't free at all with him

The only thing on which she agreed was that Stefan was the safer choice. Yes he was. She had realised it sometimes after the break-up; she realised that younger brother was the safer choice for her heart.

He came at a time where she needed reassurance, where she needed to be taken care of, when she needed to lean on somebody. But during their time together, he didn't meet the real Elena.

The Elena who like to have fun; the one who enjoyed life, who was care free, who was always laughing...who was so much more...

And anytime, this Elena came out, Stefan shot her down. He was never willing to have a little fun when she needed it. When everything was doom and gloom, she had needed a time out. But Stefan thought that it was not the right time for that.

But Damon knows her better than everyone. He sensed it when she needed a break. And this is why she enjoyed their moment at night before the Klaus fight. He knew how to make her forget all the miseries. He had been there for her, when she needed it the most.

And she didn't even try to help him when he needed her. This was her biggest regret till now. She knew deep inside that he needed her, but she didn't try. She let him down because she was scared to face her feelings.

Damon wanted more than friendship. This, she knew.

She also knew that she was tempted to try something with him.

But she was scared to make it real. Could she handle Damon? Would she be able to be into this relationship at 100%?

If she ever commit to him, she would have to be sure of her feelings; her heart should be his only. This is why she never gave in her feelings for him. She knew, at that time, that her heart was split in two; each part for one brother. How could she be with Damon if she wasn't sure of her feelings?

He worth more than that!

And the scarier part for her is that she would have to think about forever. She was sure that Damon would want to turn her at some point; but she wasn't ready now and she didn't know if she will ever be ready.

With Stefan it was clear; he didn't want her to turn because he didn't to give her this life. But with Damon, things will be different. She was sure of it.

But for now, she just wanted to find him.

Her plan was to find him, make him forgive her and save their friendship. If he still has feelings for her, then they would talk about it.

* * *

><p>"Did you find something yet?" she heard behind her.<p>

Looking back, she was met with Ric.

She sighed heavily.

"No. Not at all. Did all the witches vanish suddenly? Seriously? It's been one month Ric and I didn't find one" she said dejectedly.

"You really want to find him that much?" he asked with a frown.

She looked at him with fierce.

"Yes.I really need to find him. There are things we need to...discuss"

"What things?"

"Things" she said simply.

Ric sighed and shook his head.

"You spent too much time with Damon"

"What? Why?"

"You give the same evasive answers"

She let out a quiet laugh.

"If you want to find him that bad, then I guess I _have_ to help you huh?"

"Really?" she asked excited to have an ally finally.

The teacher only nodded.

"So where do we begin?" she asked.

"Well, while going through Isobel's stuff I came by a list of names. And according to my research, three of these names belong to potential witches"

"Great. Where are they? How do we contact them? Do they live nearby? Should we go..."

"Hold on Elena. First of all, we are going to make a call and see if they live where Isobel's paper states. Then we are going to meet them. But we need to be prepared. We don't know them and they don't owe us anything. So things might get complicated. Ok?"

"Ok. But it still more that I got since one month, so I'm a little excited" she answered with hope in her eyes.

"A little?" Ric questioned.

Elena just rolled her eyes and he smiled.

"Ok. Go get change first, and then we are going at my place to make the calls"

She sprinted upstairs as soon as she could.

He watched her go and sighed.

_God what do I do now? He thought. On one hand there is Damon who is calling me every week talking about the weather because he doesn't want to ask about Elena; and on the other hand there is Elena who cannot stop talking about Damon. _

_One thing is clear though; they want each other._

_Now how do I do that? Do I ask Damon where he is, and then make up some lies and bring Elena to him? Or we just call the witches and do the location spell and surprise his vampire friend?_

_But if I ask Damon where he is he will get suspicious... _

_Then the witches it is._

"Ok I'm ready. Let's go!" Elena announced and dragged him outside.

_They are both going to kill me, was Ric's last thought before getting in the car. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: same thing as usual, characters still not mine…**

**AN: Sorry x 1000 for not updating sooner… I'll try to update as much as I can but real life is really getting in the way so….. but thanks anyway for those who stick with me and asked me to continue.**

**Big thanks to all n cheers! :D**

**AN2: sorry for the errors that are certainly there. If anyone is willing to be my Beta, thanks in advance… **

**Chapter 6**

After a silent ride, they finally reached Ric's place. They gathered all the weapons they could then decide to call the witches.

"So, how will we process?" an excited Elena asked.

"First we are going to call them. We could pass for some agent or something...you know...just to make sure it's really them"

"Ok. Let's do it"

The first two numbers didn't lead them to anything, because the women they were looking for were no longer living there. But the third one was still at the same place.

They made up a lie about her winning a prize and that they would deliver soon.

And soon, was today.

They quickly gathered everything they needed and climbed in the car.

They had a four hours-drive before reaching the witch place. Who knew that there was another witch so close?

During the car ride, Ric and Elena made small talks. Even if he was her teacher, they had a sort of friendship or sometime a dad-daughter relationship.

After two hours, Ric's phone rang. Peeking at the caller id, he panicked. _Could he be out of luck? It was Damon. Why the hell was he calling now?_

Glancing quickly at Elena, who was watching the scenery, he replied.

"Hello"

"_So how is the weather in Mystic Falls?"_ Damon asked as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Panic set through him. How could he end this conversation without his vampire friend and the girl next to him being suspicious?

"The weather is ok. So what's up?" he tried to play it cool.

"Nothing much. Same old, same old… So what are you doing?"

_Ric was now on full panic mode. Did Damon know what was going on? Did he found out that he was coming to get him? Did he suspect that he was helping the young girl to find him?_

_Oh God, I'm going to really die this time…_

"Ric…Ric…Oh buddy are you still there?" Damon asked.

"Hmmm… yeah, yeah!"

"So what are you doing?"

"Hmmm… driving"

"Driving to where? Oh no. Let me guess, you're going to The Grill to lose yourself in the alcohol because you miss me too much huh" Damon playfully said, before laughing out loud.

"Just fuck you! I don't miss you that much stupid bastard"

"Yeah, yeah…that's what you said every time"

"Fuck you"

"Ok. I need to go. It was fun talking to you buddy. Take care"

"Bye"

Relief came as soon as Damon hung up. He was glad that his vampire friend didn't suspect anything.

Sighing loudly, he relaxed a bit until she spoke…

* * *

><p>"How long?"<p>

He heard Elena asked.

Confused, he asked her what she meant.

"Seriously? How long Ric?"

Troubled by the tone she used this time, he turned to look at her. He was surprised to find Elena glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you seriously trying to act as if it was not Damon on the other hand of this phone call Ric? Do you really think I'm this stupid?"

"What tells you that it was Damon" he tried to play coy.

"Don't play with me Ric. Ok? I know it was him. He's the only one to rile you up like that. So how long?"

Sighing, Ric stopped the car and turned to look at her.

"He calls once a week"

"Every week? Since he left?"

"Yes. Since he left"

"Oh" was her weak answer. She looked so broken.

"It's not like he says much you know. He just asks about the weather or just pushes my buttons"

"Yeah. But he's at least keeping a sort of contact with you. He is at least checking up on you… He..."

"Stop it Elena" he cut her off.

"Stop it ok? You perfectly know that the only reason he is calling is to know that you're still ok. He doesn't ask about it but we both know that's why he's calling. Everything is about you Elena. You know that"

"You're right. Everything is about me and because of me. He left because of me Ric. Don't deny it. I know I'm the reason he left. I pushed him too far. I…I was too scared…I…"

"Hey, hey, hey… I know you were confused Elena. I'll admit that I didn't understand your relationship with Damon. But after watching you since he left, I know that you have feelings for him. Feelings other than friendship I mean."

She smiled at him. Besides Damon, Ric was her rock too. He was always there for her.

"Thank you Ric. Thank you for being there for me. And yes, you're right. I have feelings for him. I knew that before, but I was too scared to admit it. And since he left, I thought about it. And my feelings for him are strong. Really strong! I think I might even love him"

Her confession of love for Damon surprised him a bit. He knew there was attraction between the two of them, and maybe some feelings. But love? Love is another thing. He didn't know if Damon and Elena were ready for this bumpy ride that was sure to be their relationship if they ever start one…

"You love him?"

"Yes I do. But I'm not totally over Stefan and I still have some reservations on turning. This is why I want to wait before declaring my undying love to Damon"

"Yeah! You're right. You need to be sure. I don't think Damon will be able to handle it if you declare your love then backpedal"

"I know. This is why I want to win back his friendship first. Then, we'll see where it leads us. This time I won't lie and won't be scared"

"Ok"

"Now tell me. Does he know we are coming?"

"No. I didn't want to ask him anything, he would have gotten suspicious. And I kinda want to surprise him"

They both smile thinking about the vampire who changed their lives.


End file.
